


Sweet Inspiration

by SakuraMarie



Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi Karma, Lila Rossi gets in trouble, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMarie/pseuds/SakuraMarie
Summary: Even the ever sweet Tikki can get frustrated with Lila's lies and she might want to play a teeny tiny prank on her.Unluckily for the both of them Plagg takes notice and wants in on the Lila karma.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498973
Comments: 39
Kudos: 318





	Sweet Inspiration

Tikki was frustrated. A feeling which seemed so foreign to her.

Lila Rossi was testing even her saintly patience, and tiny little dark thoughts started entering her head.

What if she messed with Lila just a little bit? Nothing too drastic, because it would make her a hypocrite to Marinette, but just a little inconvenience to punish the little liar when she lied.

It wasn't like she was going to ruin the girl's life, or anything like Stinky Sock would try to do.

"Nothing too drastic.. " she mumbled to herself reassuringly. She wasn't a malicious Kwami. No one would fault her for this little prank.

The only positive thing of Lila lying so much was the class was starting to get a little sick of her boasting. Marinette stopped confronting the girl long ago, but instead sat back and watched with fascination as Lila lost her hold on the class.

Still....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tikki stealthily made her way into Lila's backpack when everyone's attention was diverted to the lesson.

What she didn't realize was someone saw her, and that someone was hiding in Adrien's bag.

Tikki was messing with the volume of Lila's phone so that her next call would be super duper loud, when she heard a voice from behind her. A very familiar one at that.

"Well ,well ,well. If it isn't Sugar Cube. What are you doing here in the annoying girl's bag? Are you causing..." he gasped. "mischief?!"

Tikki jumped and turned, looking quite ashamed of herself but trying to hide it. " No!"

Plagg grinned as he made some "tsk" noises. "I am appalled, Tikki." he said in a voice of mock seriousness that sounded almost like Gabriel Agreste.

Tiki looked utterly ashamed. She couldn't believe that Plagg, of all possible kwamis, not only caught her but would call her out on her petty behavior. Not that he was wrong, of course. But she was the one who was supposed to take the high road and not act on one's own petty revenge schemes.

Plagg continued, a smirk on his little face. " I am appalled that you would only mess with the volume of that phone, when there's so much more havoc you can cause."

Tikki should not be taken aback by this but she was.

"W-wait...."

"Don't worry, Tikki. You are talking to the master of messing with people's phones and computers to drive them insane. I have experience."

Tikki made a face. "I am having regrets."

"Too late! This girl annoys me anyway, so even if you don't do anything I’ll do it anyway!"

Plagg gave a near feral grin as he scrolled through Lila's phone until he found the app she used to get ringtones. Tikki handed him some headphones that Lila had in her bag as he scrolled through the apps music library until he came upon a song that had so many curse words right in the beginning.

He cackled, "This is going to be good!"

He spent about ten minutes picking some pretty questionable music for every person on her contact list. She won't escape the dirty ringtones no matter who calls.

He again messed with her Siri and made sure it was in a different language because it was fun.

"Hey Sugar cube , Pirate... Klingon or Bork, bork, bork!"

Tikki just looked confused.

"Just pick one!"

"Klingon?" Tikki sounded unsure as Plagg cackled.

He then scrambled all her icons, and made scary images as her home and lock screens among other things.

Tikki was getting worried they had been there too long, they were going to get caught. She tried to hurry Plagg but he was having none of that.

"Relax, Sugar Cube. You started it, I am just improving it! WE won't get caught.... and Done! "

Tikki flew up and made sure no one was paying attention to the ground and they both zipped back to their respective holders bags.

They didn't have to wait long before the fireworks started.

During a peaceful reading of some drowsy old literature. Lila's phone , for a lack of a better word, exploded.

The ringtone was loud and near deafening. This was bad but it only got worse for Lila when the lyrics started. The song, to put it politely, was not safe for school, work, or for public consumption.

Plagg had to put his stub-like little appendages in his mouth to stop from laughing at not only a VERY panicked Lila desperately trying to find her phone to shut it off but also at Tikki's very scandalized expression.

Madam Bustier looked shocked as she dropped her eraser, "LILA ROSSI!"

Nino quickly moved to cover Adrien's poor ears from the filth that spewed from Lila's phone. He looked at Lila clearly disgusted. His best friend was too pure for such language. Clearly she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed.

Lila, for a few seconds, was shocked. That was NOT her ringtone. She had her phone on vibrate too!

She stumbled to retrieve her phone from her bag trying to turn it off. Her bag had chosen this day to not cooperate with her as the ringtone looped.

Alix had a look that was like, "holy crap, didn't see that coming!" But she managed not to laugh whereas Kim was laughing while also going "oooooh" like he was in elementary school when a kid turned off the lights in the cafeteria.

Rose had her hands covering her mouth in shock where Juleka simply rose an eyebrow impossibly high.

Max and Mylene covered their own ears to try and preserve some of their innocence.

Markov however seemed to be unbothered by the ringtone and started rattling the facts about the song including the name of the artist and the album that it came from. The album was from a notorious rapper and Markov made sure to include that the album may include themes and language not suitable for children and was therefore restricted in America. It sounded strange to be hearing Markov curse, even if was only relaying information.

As soon as Lila managed to get her bag open and grab her phone she quickly tried to hit the volume button her phone lit up , extremely bright, more than she usually had it set for.

She shrieked and unintentionally threw it away from her and it went flying and almost hit Marinette in the face but she caught it. Marinette quickly muted the phone and happened to see the lock screen and also freaked out. Alya mercifully took the phone from Marinette and looked at it and cocked an eyebrow at Lila.

"I have deep concerns for you."

"This isn't what it was earlier! My usual lock screen is a picture of me in front of the beach in Costa Rica! Not that! Someone must have changed it and my ringtone! It was on vibrate too!"

Kim laughed outright at that. "Oh yes a ghost! oooohhhooo~~" He said making ghostly noises and waving his arms around.

Madam Bustier was clearly not pleased with Lila. "Lila, you know well that your phone needs to be off during class or at least on vibrate. Also that ringtone is VERY inappropriate for the classroom."

"But it wasn't me! "

Madame Buister did not look convinced. "Then who did it if it wasn't you? No one could sneak up on you as you sit in class and change your phone settings and put a vile ringtone. The only logical explanation is you did it and you are trying to get out of trouble. You know the rules Lila and there are consequences for breaking them. Marinette, please take the phone to Mr. Damocles right now. "

Lila looked affronted, "B-but!"

"Your guardian has to pick up the phone and you will get detention for this. It's one thing to have your phone accidentally go off but it is another when said ringtone is so inappropriate it causes a distraction.”

Lila looked like she would explode from anger as Marinette gingerly took Lila's phone out of the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lila's luck did not improve the rest of the day.

Not only did she get detention for the loud ringtone that she didn't even know how got downloaded into her phone, but her mom had to come and get her phone.

Lila wanted to scream when her mother heard not only the ringtones but saw the photos. Lila denied everything and for once she was telling the truth.

"I was hacked! I am sure of it! I bet it was Marinette! She is a smart and devious girl! She has been bullying me for so long!"

Nobody believed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class let out Adrien looked at the very smug kwami.

"Did you do something to Lila's phone?" He had a very strong suspicion Plagg was a mastermind of all the chaos. It seemed way too similar to the stunt Plagg did to his father.

"For the most part!"

"What do you mean? "

"Let's just say... I had a sweet inspiration."


End file.
